People often enjoy commemorating their achievements or memorializing a particular life event by framing a diploma or a photograph. Often times, individuals desire to place multiple photographs or other items within a single outer frame. This is achieved by using a single outer frame in which a plurality of display windows that are visually or physically separated from one another are formed within the single outer frame. Frames having multiple display windows for simultaneously displaying more than one picture, poster, puzzle, jersey or other item are typically manufactured out of a single material. In certain instances, this single material construction can be overly expensive to manufacture due to the cost of the material. In other instances, it can be difficult to achieve a desirable aesthetic finish on the particular material used.
Thus, a need exists for a frame assembly, and method of manufacturing the same, in which a plurality of items can be displayed simultaneously (each in its own display window) that is cost-effective to manufacture and contains a desired aesthetic finish. A need also exists for a frame assembly that can be converted between a single window frame and a multi-window frame easily and without damaging (or compromising the aesthetics of) the outer frame.